


Mochas

by Gadhar



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<em>No.</em> A salted caramel mocha.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mochas

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics that makes me question my sanity. It was written after I had damn near the same exact conversation as featured in this fic with a friend who likes to irritate me. I was also paying at the time so I don't know why she thought it was funny to fuck with me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Also, I realize this probably wouldn't work in real life but, fuck it, this is fanfiction and were gonna have weird kisses.

The moment Lee got in the car, the silence became heavy; the awkward sort of heavy that had nothing to do with each other and everything to do with separate jobs forcing them apart for months and into an exhausted reunion.

Barney hadn’t mentioned the way Lee favored his left side, keeping his right arm tucked in as he limped about. And Lee didn’t say anything about the way the edges of the tape around Barney’s ribs showed through his shirt, or how he seemed to be keeping everything out of a possible blind-spot on his left side. The bruise there, around the eye, was still a vibrant purple.

“Where to?” Barney asked, drumming a line out on the steering wheel.

“How about Russia? Siberia maybe?”

Barney cocked an eyebrow, smirking. “The fucking gulag, seriously?”

“It’d be quiet.” Lee shrugged.

“Uh-huh,” Barney murmured, turning the key until the truck’s engine rumbled to life. He had just got it back from Tool; damn near brand-new. “You in a mood for a slushie or something?”

“I could go for a coffee.”

Barney pulled out of the airport, heading down the road at about ten over the limit. “Starbucks good?”

Lee shrugged again, his eye twitching the only giveaway of any pain. “What ever you want. We don’t even have to get coffee.”

“But you want coffee right?” 

“I can do a soda or something else. Whatever you want.”

“But...you want a coffee, right?”

Lee gestured with a hand, the same meaning as a shrug but obviously more comfortable.

“Okay...we’re going to Starbucks then.” 

Lee didn’t say anything so that’s what they did. And sitting in the drive-thru Barney thought that maybe Lee was a bit too quiet. Even for being dead on his feet.This mission must’ve been a real rough one.

“You want a frappucino?” Because that’s what Lee always got. Weird ice coffees with lots of whip cream and a syrup of some sort. Barney preferred straight up coffee himself but he could do the whip cream too.

“Nah, get me a salted caramel mocha.”

“Frappucino?”

“ _No._ A salted caramel mocha.”

“So, not a frappucino?”

“No.”

“But you love those things.”

“And?”

Barney shrugged.

Lee rolled his eyes. “Nevermind.”

“Hey, chill, I’ll get you a mocha. Just thought I’d ask.”

“Three fucking times?”

“Just wanted to be sure.”

“Be sure my ass, you just don’t listen. You’re fucking deaf or something.”

“Eh, don’t get nasty.”

Lee snorted and sunk down in his seat, a low hiss passing his lips. He propped his feet up on the dash.

Normally barney would’ve smacked him but instead he handed over the drink and drove until he found an off-road, leading to a secluded little forest area. Very nature-liked. 

“Quiet enough for you?”

Lee smiled and took a long sip of his coffee, swishing it around in his mouth like mouthwash. 

“Good?”

“It’s alright,” Lee took another sip, rolling it around again before swallowing. “You want a taste?”

“Sure.” Barney dropped his own drink in the cup holder as Lee held out his cup.

But Barney didn’t take it.

Instead he put a steadying hand on Lee’s wrist, leaning over for to press his lips against Lee’s.

Lee melted into it and Barney couldn’t help but think of chocolate as the taste of bitter coffee flicked across his tongue. Lee’s other hand was climbing into his hair and Barney moaned at the sudden sharp sweetness of caramel he got when Lee pushed his tongue against Barney’s.

When they pulled away Lee looked surprised and a little dizzy. 

“Yeah, it’s alright.”

Lee glared but took another sip of his coffee, slurping it loudly before flicking a pink tongue out to catch the fleeing drops on his bottom lip. 

Barney took the cup from Lee’s hand, bringing the last gulp into his mouth he threw the cup aside, leaning over Lee to pull the latch to his seat. He was practically already in Lee’s lap as the seat went back, laying Lee flat with a grunt. Barney straddled his hips, leaning in for another kiss.

Barney let the coffee he kept in his mouth slip into Lee’s a little, enjoying the surprised whine Lee gave. The hot liquid, just bearable for the both of them, sloshed around their tongues as they moved against one another.

Barney could taste the coffee and the cream and caramel, mixed with Lee’s subtle twang. He swallowed the coffee as Lee did and wiped a hand across his mouth to dry the dribbling remnants. 

Not the cleanest most perfect kiss ever, but definitely one of the hottest. 

“You’re a weird bastard you know that?” Lee was grinning, his cheeks puffing out a bit as he bit his bottom lip. It was a such a shy look, one that made Lee look young and boyish. It drove Barney insane. 

“I could be worse.” 

“Weird demented bastard.”

“Aaaaand, you made it worse.”


End file.
